


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by yubing



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *2X*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*劇情捏造有*本文中，官設X哥稱Xenon，同人舊設X哥稱Simon





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> *2X  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *劇情捏造有  
> *本文中，官設X哥稱Xenon，同人舊設X哥稱Simon

這麼說來有一天當Xenon在作曲時有誰碰了碰他的肩膀，那真的嚇到他了。

讓他在編吉他軌時不小心彈錯好幾個音，使得混音器發出了吵雜的怪聲。

「……反應有要這麼大嗎？」

「你是誰，怎麼進來的？還有那吉他是我的，別碰。」

「蛤？我碰我的吉他有什麼問題嗎？而且這是我的工作室。」

Simon首先是仔細端詳了那名男子，接著好好地再看過自己的房子一遍，目光才再次回到那名男子身上。

長得跟自己幾乎一樣的那名男人，只差自己是白髮紅眼而對方是金髮藍眼。

「你叫什麼？」

「先報上自己的名字是禮儀的一環吧？」

「Simon Jackson。」

「哼？和我一樣？」

Simon度過了人生30個年頭，過了Æsir事件時他還認為不會再有什麼事情會大起大落，但是現在這幅情境很用力地摑了他的臉頰一下。

「生日？」

「十二月二十四。」

「身高？」

「一米八。」

該死的。Simon想罵髒字。無法釐清現在是怎麼回事……平行時間線的扭曲？這麼說來或許也有可能……等等不對啊，那這樣他的髮色要怎麼解釋？

等等，難怪他剛剛要開門時無法用虹膜辨識，進門還是用密碼開的。

「……你問夠了沒有？身家調查嗎？問完快走吧，你這是私闖民宅啊。」

「……我可能穿越到了你們這個平行空間了？」

原本再度抱起吉他的Xenon挑了一邊的眉毛望向了Simon。

「雖然這麼說不太實際……但是，可能是真的。」

「不久前不是有一個博士發表過什麼『平行世界論』嗎？雖然不太確定這裡是不是也有人發表過，我覺得這個也是有可能。」

一臉認真的Simon望向Xenon，他好像在思考著什麼，接著他倏然起身，自櫥櫃中拿出一個馬克杯，在裡頭倒了咖啡後將杯子遞給了對方。

「讓你早點回去我才能專心作曲，這杯咖啡喝完後就開始試吧。」

兩人真的嘗試了很多方法，只差沒把自己種在土裡或是尋找彩虹獨角獸的血泡在裡面……不過其實還有一個方法他們也還未嘗試。

「喂，不好吧……我不太確定這樣好嗎。」

「……死馬當活馬醫吧。」

「還是其實你想告訴我其實你不是在室的？」

Xenon他沒回話，僅僅是注視著把自己擒住的另一個自己。

「不會吧？你真的不是？」

「我是。」

同樣的聲音，平淡的聲線。當那時Xenon唸出玩電梯後下一個查詢結果時兩人的臉都刷地變白了。

「欲回去的人要為承受方，而進入對方的還必須是個處……這什麼跟什麼？」

Xenon當下看到時就差點沒把電腦摔出去。那什麼跟什麼，太不切實際了吧……但至少比尋找獨角獸可能性還高？

「……欸你先鬆開我，我去買個東西。」

「買什麼？」

「潤滑液和保險套。」

「……浴室能借我用嗎？」

「隨便。我很快就回來。」

當他回來時Simon幾乎是準備就緒的狀態了，整個空間彷彿還留著一些蒸氣的熱度及沐浴乳的淡淡香氣。

其實他一開始是打算營造氣氛再開始的……心理層面來說這樣對兩人都好，所以他買了幾罐啤酒和下酒菜，但看來是不需要了。

「……別呆站在那裡，很尷尬啊。」

「啊……喔。」

接著那天下午便開始糜爛。

首先Xenon坐上了沙發，塗抹了一些潤滑液在對方的後穴上，對方的腰很明顯縮了一下。

幾乎是毫無預警地，Xenon進入了兩根手指，這讓Simon差點慘叫出聲。

進入的動作幾乎是毫無阻礙的，但是還是十分疼痛，似乎被別人撕開了身體一般的痛楚讓Simon的身體不停顫抖。

「……還好嗎？」

「不好。」

意料之中的答案。

Xenon一口氣將手指推到最底，輕力按摩內壁的動作只讓Simon感覺到鈍痛，還使得他神智不清。

接著突然龐大的快感自下身傳來，Simon弓起了腰，蠢動後又抿緊的雙唇表達著他並不想喊出聲音。

這對Xenon來說沒差，甚至可以說是好的，畢竟他可不想聽見自己的喘息聲，就算發出聲音的源頭並不是他自己本身也一樣。

「喂，我要加第三根了。」

這件事打從一開始就很奇妙，能在自家工作室撞見另一個自己可是很難的，甚至可以說是不可能的，或許之所以如此Xenon才有幫助他的想法吧。

按摩了幾下後Xenon便將第三根手指擠了進去。

「咕嗯！」

但擠進去不過幾秒鐘後Xenon便把手指抽出，接下來在Simon背後響起的便是金屬皮帶扣所發出的聲響。

接著是塑料袋子被撕開和潤滑液蓋子被轉開的聲音。

接下來的所有聲音都在Simon耳邊放大了數倍，像是液體滴落在布質沙發上的聲音或是自己的呼吸聲，不得不說他確實很緊張。

「深呼吸。」

「嗯——」

令人窒息。當Xenon進入的那一刻Simon感覺自己的後穴會被撐爛，那可不是開玩笑的。

當Xenon進到了最深處時，他便停下了腰部的動作，相連接的地方被潤滑液搞得黏糊糊的。

「喂！你做什——嘎啊！」

他的手很冰涼，和自己一模一樣。竄進自己衣服裡頭的手不安分地來回撫摸，摸過的地方都像是追求那種冰涼感愈發滾燙。

對自己產生情慾嗎？Xenon不確定算不算好事，但是他現在的確是如此。

「呼嗯，嗯——哈啊……」

太詭異了，這一切都太詭異了。Simon想大叫。

「呼……」

Xenon抓住了Simon的下巴吻了上去。黑色發熱衣摩擦出霹靂啪啦的聲音，但那聲音微小到連兩人唾液交融的聲音都無法蓋過。

Simon的身體倚在Xenon身上，扭頭的姿勢有些彆扭，那使得他脖子有些疼。

「啊，啊啊！等——」

空間迴盪著肉和肉的拍擊聲還有兩名男人的粗喘聲，那聲音很相像只是音調高低的不同而已吧。

「……頭好痛。」

已經是隔天早上九點。Xenon的醒來時只覺得懷裡沉甸甸的，就和他的腦子一模一樣。

「……喂！醒來！」

原來不是夢嗎！被子底下的兩副軀體皆一絲不掛，Xenon真不知道該說什麼，真虧他們做完還記得洗澡嗎？

Xenon用力拍著Simon的臉頰。

「原來還是沒法回去嗎？」

「……總之你先起來，我先去買早餐吧。一邊吃再一邊想對策什麼的。」

「就這麼辦吧。」

Simon隨意地套上Xenon遞來的衣服，接著過沒多久衣服的主人便出門去了。

家裡是一片狼藉。Simon在收拾的途中重重地嘆了一口氣，這下生活暫時會更熱鬧吧？

而且不知道如果自己不在A.R.C不知道會不會出什麼亂子呢？希望不會。

一定要趕快回去。Simon這樣暗自下了決心。  
。  
完


End file.
